Enutrof
They are a human-like race. That healthy golden glow, that warm, balmy scent, those perfect curves… No Enutrof can resist a shiny new kama! Gifted with an unfailing sense of greed, they’ll move earth and sky with their shovels when there’s treasure at stake, which makes them great teammates… if you can look past their bad temper and shocking hygiene. Enutrof are a human race with white hair and tan skin. If you want to make an Enutrof happy, just compare him to the 'Kama Reaper', a character from Enutrof fairy tales who comes to take the richest, greediest ones off to hell... which they love! I have yet to meet someone who wants to make an Enutrof happy though... Enutrofs are the gold rushers of the World of Twelve - they like nothing more than counting booty and you'll often see all sorts of adventurers following them around, just waiting until their Enutrof nose smells out the next gold mine. Their motto is simple: "Of greed make an art". You'll often hear them whisper it as they're pushing children out of the way in the search for rubies, or some other horrible activity. Their god, a Golden Dragon from the skies, gave them the knowledge of all valuable things. Enutrof Class Spells The class spells available to members of the Enutrof class are: Other features * Archetype: Miser, Treasure hunter, Miner, Were-beast * Unique features: Drhellzerker, Mines, Pouches * Strike power: Average. Good range. * Flexibility: Good. Damage, States and movement speed. * Team play: Average. Large Area effects and Pouches. * Combat position: Flexible. * Good targets: Multiple slow moving targets. * Bad targets: Hit and Run foes. Spell-branch features *'Earth:' MP manipulation, Drhellzerker. *'Fire:' Mine usage for massive area of effect. *'Water:' Pouch drops for more loot, mine usage for prospecting bonus. *'Support:' Movement bonus for self debuff for foes, Drheller pet, Mine manipulation, K.O. simulation. History The Enutrof was first introduced in Ankama's first title, Dofus. They were shown as human characters in their senior years. Noted for their excellent prospecting skill, they were often used to collect rare and valuable treasures. In the latter of the levels, they produced paranormal bounds of damage with their powerful spells. Placeholder Joke Their first appearance in Wakfu was as a tombstone. Later pictures revealed an arm sticking out of the ground holding a sort of document. This gave everyone something to talk about while Ankama finished designs for the Enutrof. The tombstone acted as a placeholder because the developer who was working on the Enutrof design had become a father for a second time. Franho, Xa's brother, provided the tombstone images while they finished. Preview Spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. Trivia *The Enutrof class's full name is "Enutrof's Fingers" *Players often shorten "Enutrof" to "Enu" when referring to the class. *"Enutrof" spelled backwards is "Fortune". This is a reference to their prospecting luck and their skill with treasure. Image Gallery External Links *Enutrof at Wakfu's Official Site *Enutrof Information thread at Wakfu's official forums. *Enutrof at Dofus' Official Site *Enutrof at Dofus Wikia de:Enutrof es:Anutrof fr:Enutrof it:Enutrof pt:Enutrof's Fingers ru:Энутроф (Enutrof) zh:Enutrof Category:Class